


[迦周]邻人之妻

by mforboby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: FA结束之后一场发生在美国小城的亚种圣杯战争，别人的从者×别人的御主的老梗故事阿周那转世设定，有前世记忆标题来自出埃及记“汝不可贪恋邻人的妻子”
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Assassin现世之后以一杯奶茶的代价放过了他。

“所以，为什么不是黑天或者迦尔纳？”

迦摩坐在旧金山机场休息区加高过的儿童座椅上，满脸不快用吸管搅着杯底粘成一大块的珍珠。阿周那摆出见习单身父亲的态度，尽可能耐心地解释：“我想这场亚种圣杯战争禁止召唤复数个同名从者，或者完全体神明。

至于苏利耶之子，他想必已经参战了。”

普通人成为圣杯战争御主(然后遇见自己前世的哥哥)的概率，理论上来说和被流星砸中脑袋差不多，偏偏阿周那无论前世还是今生都有着能被狮子座流星雨光顾的好☆运☆气。不过这场流星雨是否会砸穿他的公寓屋顶，或者砸坏书房里的电脑将他未保存的企划案毁于一旦，就是另一回事了。

迦摩叼着吸管，趴在桌上伸长手臂直视向他：“这次你可没有抽中上上签。”

“如果说我只想输掉呢？”

“用你的兄弟妻子外加你的十个名字发誓，我就相信你一次。”

和从者扯皮也是圣杯战争的一环，他毫无异议接受了这个新设定，改用梵语朗朗道来：“我能用持金刚杵的因陀罗、山之主湿婆(迦摩厌恶地砸了咂嘴)与化身万千的毗湿奴之名向您起誓，骑鹦鹉的众欲之主哪。

我欲求的胜利不在此处。”

“停停停，我要犯职场PTSD了。由你当Master的话，多少能减少一些上下级骚扰行为吧。”

“我曾受过您不少照拂。这算是正式结成契约了吗？现在我可是彻头彻尾的外行人了。”

童女形态的爱神经过一番努力，总算吃掉所有的珍珠，劈手抢过登机牌：“行吧，最后一个问题。你在工房里设……或者按你的说法是工作出差途中无辜受害误打误撞召唤了从者时，身上真的没有带着任何因缘者的圣遗物吗？”

阿周那在裤兜和提包里掏了掏，分别掏出钱包，公寓钥匙，一张附本人照片的会议通行证，一沓企划资料和合同复印件，印着公司橄榄叶LOGO的工作用笔记本、钢笔、记事簿，在机场免税店买给表妹还夹着小票的丝巾和口红。百无聊赖如迦摩也不禁抱住了头。

“什么是圣遗物？是提高召唤成功可能性、乃至限定召唤对应从者的信物吧？如果可以重来，我想召唤埃达·洛芙莱斯伯爵夫人试试。”

“别试了，”迦摩翻了个白眼，“这样一看，你本人就是圣遗物了。真正的阿周那，只要吹声口哨，排队等着现世的相关人士都都能在英灵座造成交通堵塞了吧？”

“能定下侍奉您的契约，荣幸之至。”

“如果我是女人，简直也要相信你了。”迦摩酸溜溜地卷着一缕头发，“你的异父兄弟已经下场了，你不能想想如何对付他吗？”

“为什么我们总要谈他？他也会输，会死于他人之手，失去御主提前耗尽魔力退场，或者抢在我们见面之前赢得圣杯。”

“你对圣杯战争上手真快。”

“不，我只熟悉战争。”

但他知道迦尔纳总会追上他的。离开少年们的比武场，穿过象城的大厅，逃出摩差国的密林，在沙尘滚滚的俱卢之野，抑或相逢在人理最后的孤岛，月之背面的电子乐园，异国的荒野，轮回断绝之地。

既然是与他相提并论的神话英雄，座上的“阿周那”想必会产生不少回应召唤的记录，万一与宿敌相遇，也断没有避战之理。

“迦尔纳不会构成心腹大患。他没有虐杀手无寸铁的凡人的兴趣。”

“你太自信了。”

黄金枪尖在他指间颤动，宛如活物，犹在微微呼吸。他赤手空拳，拨开一击吹飞了大半个礼拜堂的梵天法宝：“抱歉，我没看见路上的警示。这里在拍电影吗？”

手持神兵的陌生人长身伫立着，毫无疑问是应召而来的从者。他皱着眉头，依旧安静、苍白、消瘦，只从长枪滑地收回的影子里透出一点焦躁气息：“你是阿周那。”

他没打算否认：“在我们的祖国乃至全世界，每天都有几十个新生男婴被取名阿周那。”

“能横越七千年，重新撩动我心弦的唯一的阿周那。”

“踏入一场命中注定的邂逅”，伊阿宋强行塞给他的洒过香水的海报如是说。当红男模亚瑟·潘德拉贡作中世纪骑士打扮，单膝下跪，含笑捧起某位女士的纤手，其铠甲的现代设计却在精心强调他的完美身材。召唤阵选在玻璃温室里，碎花细雪般飘落，在层层叠叠的打光滤镜下更添梦幻色彩。

与其说像亚种圣杯战争公约组织的宣传照，阿周那还以为这是婚礼公司的豪华广告。何况命运闻起来绝不是糖霜和玫瑰的味道。

而是血与火，锈铁与黄沙，远方的厮杀声不绝于耳，提醒他他的师长、友人和同胞仍在无谓地死去。王冠被上一支蛇口箭劈成两半，骤然坠地，他不顾披散乱发或御者的呼喊，扶住车栏，直直盯着这个垂下弓的男人。

他确信迦尔纳笑了。

阿周那右眼眼皮狂跳起来。生前的记忆，原本还是影影绰绰，却像一颗扎根在他太阳穴里的种子，受阳光感召破土而出，开花结子。七千年的罪业之果，淌着血红的甜美浆汁，新鲜一如昨日摘下。

迦尔纳耐心地等他回神。他下意识看看表，才过去了二十秒，足够让宿敌一枪剜下他的首级，带回工房复命。

——“你的御主呢？”

——“你的从者去了哪里？”

话刚出口，他不禁失笑，迦尔纳的目光却蒙上一层寒霜：“这不好笑。叫你的从者出来，与我堂堂正正决战。”

“他不在。你也不会满意的。看来你今天准备饶我一命，我可以走了吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“……太不公平了。”

“地球上有七十亿人口，而有被目击记录的从者凑不够一个加强连。即使能在圣杯战争中相遇，无论怎么想，我们同时‘托生’为从者、势均力敌展开决战的几率都是微乎其微吧。”

与活到祖父的年纪、耗尽天寿的阿周那不同，迦尔纳只接受过一次难敌王的友情与庇护，便得以保持纯真心性，带着少年的灵魂升天。公义从没有降临到你身上……但真正的公平又在哪里？

我出生时，你已是个骁勇的青年。你回归父神怀抱之后，我却等到垂垂老矣、无力张开神弓才重返天宫，永不能弥补年龄和经验的差距。浸淫此道者，理应清楚每次殊死战斗，都像一场赌博：祭火飘摇的方向，被狂风掀折的军旗，崩断的弓弦，一匹发情的战马或者失去象夫狂奔过战场的大象，都可以左右此次会战乃至整个王朝的成败。还有仙乐飘飘，漫天花雨、地涌清泉，诸乾达婆、紧那罗陪侍下天神们指点的手指，祂们静默如画的眼睛。

他略感尴尬，又一口气咽下记忆的苦果，更加疲惫，不想和迦尔纳多加解释。贴着裤兜的手机非常不应景地传来一阵振动，来电显示“藤丸立香”。

“我先接个电话。”

谢天谢地迦尔纳让出一条道来，想必被圣杯赋予了一定常识。他摆了摆手，示意他不用走远，在原地接了起来，按了免提键：“午安。总部有新消息了？”

“他们还在里头开会。我这不刚溜出来，给你吹风了嘛？”市场部的女同事在另一头大吐苦水，“本来预定下季度要在东亚区投放18%的TO B业务预算，流媒体宣传方案基本定下来了，你翻过财报白皮书也记得的。结果科扬斯卡娅一通电话，预约好的线上会议又泡汤了，奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯菲亚带着雷夫秘书大驾光临，到处指手画脚，你交上去的策划书也是命运多舛。我看老马里斯比利就不该提前退休，在股东大会任命她天降CEO……”

迦尔纳无声无息横出枪，挑飞一道试探性的咒文，在他们身前扬起一人多高的爆炸尘浪。阿周那捂着手机蹲下去，背靠只剩下半截的墙根：“立香，还在么？我可能需要在这里多待一段时间。”

“竞标进展不顺利吗？”

“已经中标了，你稍后留意下玛修转发的邮件。既然提前完成了任务，我想解决一点私人问题。

我碰见了多年之前的熟人。”他抬头望向看守着他的迦尔纳，“是母亲的远房亲戚，所以……”

“要多久？”

不好说。他想为难地吐露，依旧决定搪塞过去：“再给我一周左右吧。我知道这很麻……”

“包在我身上。你的年假还没用掉对吧？”立香满口答应下来，“咦，信号不太好吗？”

迦尔纳猛地拽起他护在护在身后，借黄金甲挡下一支虹光之矢。他扭过头，对阿周那作出嘴型：“别在战场中央发呆。”

他揉着手腕，继续应付办公室那头：“啊，对，我落榻的酒店对面是工地。我晚上再回拨给你，LINE还是Skype哪个方便些？……行，回头见。”

迦尔纳终于插嘴：“你的妻子？”

“只是个合得来的朋友。你可以理解成：可信赖的同盟者。”

“你没成家？”

“我目前过着单身生活。”

“你尚未留下一儿半女，便决心奔赴死地。”

“我会活着回家的。”即使那意味着再次牺牲你身为武人的尊严甚至性命。

“你没设想过你能获胜？般度之子啊，你舍弃的不只是英雄的技艺和眼力。”

“我们必须争斗求生的时代，已经过去了。”

如果他尚是神子或者英灵之身，那当然没有拒绝宿敌的余地。正法的约束，所谓魔术师的孱弱生物设下的枷锁，都无从阻止他第一时间冲向迦尔纳，再现传说中的激战。即使在眼下，他的灵魂也以同样的热情，无望地炙烤着这副肉体，令他心神摇曳，耳中呼啸，舌干唇焦，口不能言。

要用令咒命令从者自杀、直接放弃御主身份，或者通过Google地图定位到最近的“向所有人开放”的圣堂教会寻求庇护，都在他一念之间。能握住意志之缰绳的，也只有他自己。

“不过你随时都能取我人头，比折断一根苇草还要容易。”

“……别再挑衅我了。”

所以，比起苦苦压抑着杀意饶恕弱者的你，还是利用了你的原则、坚持参战的我更伪善一些。

“你救过我两次。我若能赢得圣杯，也会考虑应得的报答。你们真的不考虑与我结盟吗？”

迎着迦尔纳含怒的目光作出以上发言，还是需要相当勇气的。枪兵一言不发灵体化消失后，他提醒那个暗中窃笑的声音：“您也看够了。”

迦摩把宝石之手搭上他的肩头，心满意足解除了“无形体者”的权能：“好险哪。让我正面对阵日神之子的话，绝对会被一击必杀的哦？”

她伏在他背上，比蒸汽还轻，比水银还重，这肢体的溶化者，苦而甜、无法驯服的爬行兽。今天她化为曼妙女郎的姿态，晃晃悠悠，却令阿周那想起王兄那辆因秉持正义，四轮始终不会落地的战车。

“其他阵营可不像Lancer主从一样好应付。”

“我晓得。”迦摩懒洋洋地做了个前翻，倒悬在半空中，看进他的眼睛里，“王子啊，你刚刚不也打探清楚了Archer的情况？我这种二流从者外加怠工神明的前途，就全副押在你手上了。”

“您想赢？还是想体面地退场？”


	3. Chapter 3

他的从者答复得意外爽快，完全出乎意料：“随你的便。比起天界或英灵座，我宁愿在这里多待几天。……你该不会有了随随便便牺牲掉我的念头吧？”

“不敢。只是您理应比我清楚，御主一旦死亡，从者也无法独活。虽说Archer职阶通常保有单独行动的技能，无主从者也可临时攫取大量魔力维持其存在，那种苟且的日子，想必会让您失望。”

“我当然不想死。输了固然没啥好处，但赢了也不会降低我的PICK UP率……被弑神之枪削掉脑袋，一眨眼又被鬼迷心窍的油腻中年人还是手都不敢摸的处男魔术师召唤出来，饶了我吧。你知道不？隔壁有个都市传说级别的红衣守护者，因为他生前就不太擅长拒绝别人，所以创下过一天内连续参加了七场圣杯战争，甚至早餐都没好好吃完的记录哦？我认识另外一个死活要从英灵座永久退休的说书人Caster……”迦摩还在唠唠叨叨犹豫就会败北之类的怪话。

“我理解您需要把就业压力发泄出来。我们能否换个地方说话？”

用神话人物为孩子取名，后来被证实是个馊主意。

阿周那是独生子，得以享受父母的全部关爱，除了越战时移民的舅舅一家与印度独立之后坚持回到故乡的祖父，他们和其他亲戚再无往来。他靠着全A成绩与校长推荐书，一路绿灯从高中毕业，并成功申请到全额奖学金，以此为契机，结识了导师与他的儿子马嘶，再凭导师的介绍信，进入目前的公司任职。他预期会在那栋四十八层的写字楼无惊无险干到退休。

前世的纠葛，就像他晚上开车返回公寓，车窗上飞速闪逝的夜景，只在朋友聚会偶尔喝醉，或者去加拿大练习冰潜时浮现在他脑海里，一些满是色彩和噪音的碎片。因为剧情实在过于离奇，反而被他当成宿醉症状，理直气壮无视了。

“印度人不该更快接受摩诃婆罗多式的奇幻故事吗？”

“抱歉，我已经受过唯物主义教育了。”

直到迦尔纳重返阳世。少不更事的时候，阿周那一度以为这是父母的荒谬玩笑，为什么要用五兄弟中的三男、一怒之下射杀长兄的英雄之名称呼自己唯一的儿子？中学时他甚至攒了一小笔钱，雇私家侦探调查母亲是否有过外遇，结局不提也罢。从高中最后一年算起，他以结婚为前提，断断续续交往过好几次，总是浅尝辄止，在和女伴共进早餐时就开始厌烦了。友情，家庭，婚姻，子女，他一心要拾起这些石子，垒起一道堤围，以抵御他所不能预料、亦不能言说的某种厄运。

“你呢？你又想从圣杯战争中赢取什么？”

迦摩陪他下山，降下些许高度，故作亲热揽着他肩膀，一只手绕过来搔他下巴，仿佛逗猫一样。天色向晚，她酒色的眼眸漾着下城区万千灯火，看来产生变化的不只是她的美貌，连这具借来的女体也宛如琥珀摩擦生香，散发出几何级数增长的蛊惑力。

“圣杯似乎教给了您不必要的细节。”

“圣杯反过来求教于我还差不多。”她重新打开话匣子，阿周那则马上后悔了，“我可跟你们这帮由于杀人越货攻城略地上座的老粗不一样。远在你们领悟战争的艺术、某个多管闲事的魔法师发明许愿机之前，欲望已是世上最好的导师、统帅和镜子。”

“……我还没吃晚饭，今天也不准备继续探讨任何摩诃婆罗多、瑜伽或者印度哲学相关的话题了。”

“那你早该用掉全部令咒，然后买好红眼航班机票乘夜逃回洛杉矶。”她学得比迦尔纳快太多了，印证了阿周那觉得她正是一等危险人物的预感，“你没办法骗你自己一辈子。你同样对圣杯兴趣乏乏，我再问你一次，为什么想留下来？”

一度转世为黑天之子，也曾化身为欲魔、引诱佛陀背离天道的古老神明垂询道。如果他的意志是一道卵石砌成的河堤，她的声音便是潺潺漫进石头缝里的泥浆。湿婆之火当然杀不了她，她会沐浴着朝日的霞光死去，再在每个午夜重生。

“我有个朋友在电视台当制片人，他梦想在圣杯战争中追寻大力神赫拉克勒斯，所以我被灌输了一定程度的知识。我会竭尽所能证明，Lancer迦尔纳是个拘泥过往的拓印，他执着的‘阿周那’也只是个过时的笑话。现在的我，没有理由会输给从者‘阿周那’。”

“总算提起干劲了。”迦摩明知故问，“你应付你妈妈和女朋友时有这么诚实吗？”

他今晚就想把圣杯拿到手，许愿她闭嘴。“事奉神不可虚情假意。请您先从我身上下来吧。”

“你哄女人真有一套。”迦摩言听计从，按着在机场见过的空乘制服用魔力编出新灵衣，刚落在他身边就打了个趔趄。他借出手臂，让她挽着站稳了：“走山路时，把高跟鞋换成平底鞋比较舒服。”

“希望你在戏弄从者之外有发掘到新的情报。”

“我们有很大机会与Lancer阵营结盟，我没和迦尔纳开玩笑。他通常会把守护主君放在第一顺位，今天我被卷入的是遭遇战，且他的攻击欲望不强，仅仅挡下了Archer他们的试探性进攻就一击脱战，那证明他的御主就在附近，绝无人身安全之虞。对魔术实力有相当自信者，理应在从者随伴下亲临战场，而不是笼城不出退避三舍，那样一说，迦尔纳的御主似乎准备倚仗他的实力消极度日，熬到圣杯战争结束。”

“所以，还是Archer棘手一些？”

“我们恐怕将遭遇第三个神性从者了。虽然不知道怎么打破了限制，Archer现世的方式，与您凭依某位女性的原理有共通之处。”

“规则一经设立就是用来破弃的。你应该最清楚吧？”


	4. Chapter 4

“你已经睡上八小时了。”

阿周那遵守工作日时的生物钟，十点准时上床。在无梦醒来的朦胧清晨里，那只手探过来，拍了拍他的脸。

他借了睡意依旧合着眼睛，理直气壮反驳自己的从者：“今天Saber和Beserker还没现身。我们有必要六点四十分就出门巡逻吗，Lancer？”

“如果你准备在一周内结束圣杯战争，那还不够早。”手的主人顽固如初，“我从缔结契约起就一再重申过了，叫我迦尔纳。”

御主的反应是翻了个身，用被子蒙住头。迦尔纳针锋相对扯开被单，还一口气打开了房间里所有的灯。阿周那虽然被折磨得清醒过来，却选择自暴自弃，滚到床的另一边，只求离他远点。

“你不像我印象中的迦尔纳了。”

“此话怎说？”

他身前的床垫微微往下一沉，然后是那只熟悉的手。从腕部到指尖都覆盖着天赐金甲的手，慢慢摸索上来，指背擦过他颊边。阿周那的体温比常人略高一些，不止一次被前女友当成暖毯，两人在冬天理直气壮地赖床；但迦尔纳的接触是至死不渝的执念之火，几乎要烧焦他的皮肤。

“你比死前的模样年轻得多。我也不记得你能同时身披苏利耶的甲胄，手持因陀罗的法宝。我以为会召唤出Arche……”

“如果要实现与你厮杀的愿望，我以Lancer职阶现世还合适一些。英灵都是被人们的记忆和幻想美化升华过的产物。”

“谁的幻想？”

这次迦尔纳没有直接回答，而是有一下没一下用手指爬梳着他的黑发。自少年时代的初见到俱卢之野，坚持向他乞求他最不可能给予的“公平”、间接逼迫他犯下弑亲之罪的男人，他理应最心知肚明。他从未怀疑宿敌生前身后都广受爱戴，甚至微微嫉妒起那些一拥而上替他辩解、参与塑造这尊神像的追随者，然后等他们离去，再独自来到神像前，整理供品，为他挂上花环，弯下腰来，把一生中最大的错误和污点背到自己身上。

“确实。正值盛年、全副武装的你，才有全力挑战我的资格。”

从者懊恼地重申：“你是我的御主。”

一句正确的废话。他参透他的深意，差点因为这种与生俱来的默契感气得笑出来。

“Archer已经战败消灭了。即便从者‘阿周那’在这里现世，恐怕他也很难如你所愿。”

迦尔纳肯定抓破他头皮了，他痛得倒吸一口凉气：“难道你能坐视‘阿周那’屈服于其他Master的意志，又一次把我们的胜负交给他人决断吗？”

你投向难敌王麾下时，我明白我们注定是陌路人。倒与王位之争无关(我们各自制造、收获了无数哀痛，证明它是物质世界中最空虚的斗争)，既被纯粹的执着又被君臣父子之义束缚的男人，理所当然地相信，人都会不问好恶全心效忠他们的主人。……但我一想到，我将强颜欢笑，以使魔之身侍奉某个才德平平的魔术师，像赛马斗鸡一样，听任他与你开战或结盟，我宁可当即杀了他返回英灵座，也不要受此大辱。

“完全的公义，是不可能实现的。即使如此，我还想……”

“我记得。等我们赢得圣杯，就许愿召唤‘阿周那’。至少你们可以心满意足一起消失。”

迦尔纳欲言又止，想去摸他的额头，被他躲开了。

“你就没有自己的愿望？”

与他重逢之前阿周那诸事顺心，压根想不到他能和什么魔术界英灵座扯上关系。每次遇见迦尔纳，似乎都象征着他的人生会迎来新的不幸。

“……我要彻底摆脱你。”

他的从者心平气和：“摆脱了我，你计划做些什么？”

“我想先回圣克拉拉休完年假，和立香他们交接完工作，恢复下班后去酒吧的习惯。我生在凡人之家，活到这个年纪，是时候成家立业了。”他一心倾诉，不在乎迦尔纳究竟听懂了多少个字。

“你是个好丈夫。”

我会的，我会记住我们家每一个重要的日子，事事尊重她的想法，保护她不受夫家意见过多的打扰，我会尽量准时回家，抽出时间参加家长开放日，发誓绝不对我的妻儿生气动怒。

“世上果真会存在不会争吵的家庭？”

怎么不可能呢？因为你将扑灭我的愤怒，带走我从不流于言表的躁动，把我的心践踏成一座空余灰烬的废墟。

“——你还不醒悟吗？”

白皙之手环绕上他的脖颈，男子强有力的抱拥，女子轻柔飘忽的触碰。他错愕反问：“等等，你究竟是谁？”

“迦尔纳(Karna)？”

“罪业(Karma)？”

“迦摩(Kama)。”

Assassin两手托腮，坐在床边等他醒来。时针指向凌晨两点，他竟然趴在笔记本键盘上睡着了，想必是伊阿宋那通电话导致他做了个怪梦。

他们上次线下碰面，特地选了一家希腊餐馆。老朋友拉开门时把木店招撞得哗啦哗啦响，随湾区八月份的热浪一起拥到他面前，啪一声把一本手工装订的册子丢到他新买的观鸟图鉴上。如果不是太了解他是个资深的“圣杯战争”迷，阿周那还以为那是本摩门教刊物。

伊阿宋通常会迟到一个小时以上，他等得百无聊赖，翻起女侍忘记换的旧报纸。第三版是文化版，报道了八个月前牛津大学的考古学家在希腊北部发掘出一座宏伟的无名陵墓，它也许不是传说中亚历山大大帝的安息之所，却可能属于他的心腹重臣赫菲斯提昂。

记者拍下了该团队负责人维尔维特教授不住擦着眼镜的照片，无人却能解释，他为何当众落下泪来。


	5. Chapter 5

阿周那又续了一杯咖啡，才得以放下报纸，不咸不淡地跟老友寒暄：“我希望我是你今天预约的最后一位‘投资伙伴’。”

“什么鬼话，难道我就不能途经这个城市，顺便约你出来吃顿便饭？”

“要不是你上次来旧金山就和俄里翁闹了个通宵，隔天打电话给美狄亚时还拿我做掩护，我也乐意相信你第二次。”

“哎，行行好，在你开始上课前先让我来一杯吧。这餐厅是开在坦塔罗斯的地狱上的吗？”

伊阿宋假装不堪他的说教，扯开领带，仰面朝天瘫在他对面，热得几乎要原地融化。他永远像在路上，心有所属，随时准备奔赴下一个机场，下一个港口，追踪任何与圣杯战争有关的花边新闻，采访每位可疑的目击者。阿周那念高中时没想过他能和同一年级的“小混混头子”扯上干系，他那神似黑天、散漫的领袖气质，却渐渐激起他的钦慕之心。

他给伊阿宋叫了第二扎啤酒，借着涌上杯口的泡沫，掩饰自己偷偷在笑：“找个摄像组杀青后的空档，回去和美狄亚待几星期吧。男人不可能一辈子住在飞机或者甲板上。”

老友喝得有些大舌头了，目光涣散，投向一只粘在天花板顶灯上的死蛾子：“那不成，我已经快三十了，还没见上赫拉克勒斯一面。”

“是为了美狄亚，还是为了‘赫拉克勒斯’或者你自己？”

“没有谁要为此负责。因为海就在那里。”

随着年岁渐长，他渐渐驱逐前世的迷梦，以及寄托在伊阿宋身上的幻想，便发现他们反而走得越来越近。殊无神眷可言、大多数时间都在经历失败的船长，却凭一己的努力将梦想送上星海：那片远离工业废气与太空垃圾、仍残留着稀薄的神代空气的静谧夜空。

他想必也是醉了，低着头用指腹摩挲着杯口，想说“如果有我能帮上忙的……”，话到嘴边又咽了回去，改口道：“跟我谈谈圣杯战争吧。”

“这就是你半夜三更惦记别人的从者的理由吗？”

“……以您的想象力，不去给纽约时报写标题实在可惜了。”

但他难道没有怜悯迦尔纳的资格吗？命运至少给他留下了四个手足，允许他活着安葬他的儿子、妻子和胞弟。

他曾是顺从的儿子，受宠的孙辈与爱徒，谦卑的兄弟，欢喜的新郎，屈辱的流亡者，迷茫的统帅，悲恸的父亲，麻木不仁的哀悼者。每只祝福过他、往他身上涂抹香油的手，都不会失望而归：他透过飘洒的花瓣，瞥见箭落如雨摇撼大地，清净熏香下涌动着血腥味。他们献上一车车虎皮象牙，将织锦铺到他足下，用金线和孔雀翎绣出雪山峭立千仞，恒河奔流入海，王公们的战车华盖如云，旌旗飘飘，漂浮在血池中，好似吉祥的大朵莲花，载沉载浮的断肢和人头则是莲茎与莲叶。

他跪在池边，探手搅动这潭战争之水，直到荡过他指缝的余波也归于平静。皱纹与斑点布满他的双手，覆盖了弓弦勒出的疤痕。马嘶尚在林中颠簸流浪，正法已被彰显，天帝城拥立了新王，诸神一一获得了他们的供飨，甘狄梵也得以投入水中，闪过一道凄艳波光。

多门城有沉没得如此迅速吗？

老人合掌致礼，默祷阿耆尼与伐楼那的名讳。他知道亡者从未安息，却深深再拜下去，嘴唇几近贴着滚滚逝水：“惟愿我永远放下此弓，不再有拉开它的荣幸。”

他一一摘下王冠、耳环、戒指，敬献伐楼那也为他身为刹帝利的一生陪葬，站起身来，头也不回加入远处苦行者的队伍。

——阿周那想起来了，完完全全想起来了，不管是拜迦尔纳还是迦摩所赐。老实说就连上辈子的自己都在给他添麻烦。

他的从者露出“现在可以剧透你了”的微笑，故作遗憾：“你终于醒了。你也该猜到了吧？真正的圣者（Ruler），心无私欲的局外人，是不会被圣杯选中的。”

“我不明白。我所领受的一切恩惠，一切使命与追求，都已悉数奉还给诸神了。”

爱神不为所动，道出他梦中最可耻的事实：“孤身离开天界、登录到座上的英灵阿周那，掺杂进你的空想的‘迦尔纳’，也是这样想的吗？”

每次迦尔纳闯进他的人生，似乎都意味着他将大难临头。他不得不恨迦尔纳，就像他学会抱怨，学会说脏话，学会忍受自己在聆听那至高的教诲后，依旧心生彷徨。

“无论如何，我和那个男人决不能相容。我只欠他一场堂堂正正、无人插手的决战。”在现代社会寻求与迦尔纳和解的念头实在太怪了，仿佛他能在家里驯养一匹鲸鲨。

迦摩见怪不怪抱起手臂，满脸不信：“如果沙恭达罗与豆善陀王、罗摩与悉多妃、罗陀与黑天（阿周那叹了口气）的纠葛，也能像你们一样干净利落平息，我就不会沦落成普天下最需要工伤补贴的神了。”

因为你唯独不愿提及的那对爱侣吗？他附和道：“爱情本就是理智与情感之间最大的矛盾。”

“你呢？监察你的神明已然离去了，说吧。你又喜欢哪个故事？”

他明知迦摩在试探他，仍说出真心所想：“实不相瞒，悉多妃不顾罗摩王的挽留，请求上天证明自己的清白，舍身投入裂开的大地被其吞噬，是我最向往的结局。”

爱神暧昧地浅笑：“一个足够真实的结局。不过在眼下，我们还是先把伤感小说的剧情撇在一旁，姑且应付下这场圣杯战争吧。半晚时间已经浪费掉了，希望你在挂念你的异父哥哥之余能想想Archer。”

“只要我们小心应付，Archer算不上大敌。虽然她与您同是凭依凡人才得以现世的神灵从者，但可能是为了方便行动……或者节省召唤成本，她们选择通过降灵术，将Archer的灵基固定了下来。

也就是说，Archer非但无法灵体化，而且相对强度也不如同格的神灵。”

迦摩撇了撇嘴：“有必要计较一辆卡车还是一辆坦克碾过你的差别吗？”

“在它朝我冲过来前先打穿它的驾驶室，就完全没有区别了。只要是在地上游荡、心怀情欲的生灵，都将成为我们的箭矢之猎物。”

“说得真够天花乱坠的。就算我们抢占了先机，也不要指望我能正面迎击挫败Archer哦？”

“那如果说，我需要您屈尊插手，干预一些妨碍他人、有损家庭关系的小事呢？”

她一下子坐直了：“快来讲讲！”


End file.
